New methods of therapy for B cell leukemia will be evaluated using the murine BCL1 model of human prolymphocytic chronic lymphocytic leukemia (P-CLL). These will include cytoreductive therapy (splenectomy or total lymphoid irradiation) followed by immunotherapy with anti-idiotypic antibody coupled to ricin A chain or adoptive immunotherapy with allogeneic marrow. Evaluation of tumor growth will be performed using anti-idiotypic antibody in an indirect immunofluorescence assay to detect tumor cells in the lymphoid organs and blood of the treated mice.